Heretofore, the mainstream in cooking equipment was equipment using gas as a heat source. In recent years, however, cooking equipment generally known as induction heating cookers has come into wide use not only for commercial purposes, such as in the restaurant business, but also for household purposes, from the viewpoints of, for instance, safety, cleanliness, convenience and economy.
An induction heating cooker of this type heats an object to be heated by joule heat generated by eddy current induced by a high-frequency magnetic field caused by an induction heating coil provided inside the cooker. Therefore, heating and cooking can be performed safely without using fire. However, a cooker of this type has a disadvantage that usable cookware is limited, and cookware made of a magnetic metal such as iron or enameled iron must be used exclusively.
Under such circumstances, for solving the above-mentioned problem associated with the induction heating cooker, Patent Document 1 or Patent Document 2 discloses a container for an induction heating cooker provided with a non-magnetic (or non-conductive) container main body, for example.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2003-325327    Patent Document 2: JP-A-H07-296963